Quatre's Story
by GundamAngel1816
Summary: Quatre's account of what happen during the war and the true nature of his relationship with Trowa.


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam wing or any of the characters so please no one sue me. I also swear on a stake of bibles that this story, although based on a scene from the show, is of my own invention. More or less it's what I would have wanted to have happen in episodes 3 and 4. There is Yaoi and a small lime-ish scene, other than that the story is mild. Oh, and Gabe is the name I gave Quatre's journal, it's not an actual person.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Dear Gabe, April 28, A.C.195  
  
Today was not like any other day. It was full of new experiences and ideas. It made me wonder about things I never thought possible. I've never felt this way before and it's very confusing. I mean, am I supposed to feel this way? I should tell you the story, but where to start? I believe I should start form the beginning.  
  
It started out like a regular day. I woke up around 5:00 a. m., took a shower and ate breakfast. That's when a call for a new mission came in. I was to destroy the Corsica base. But upon arrival I found another mobile suit already attacking the base. The mobile suit resembled mine in technology and size, but the design was different. It was red, orange and white, and was equipped with a large gappling gun on the left arm and an assortment of missiles located at various points on the suites legs arms and chest. After he (I assumed it was a he) had crushed the OZ base, he started to attack me. He was out of bullets and missiles but he had a blade attached to his right arm, which he lodged in to the arm of my suit. It was then that I knew this wasn't right. We were fighting the same enemy; why couldn't we be allies? After all it would be more sensible and both parties would benefit from it. I told the pilot of what I thought and he (I now know it is a male form the sound of his voice) agreed. We both stopped fighting and stepped out of our Gundams. I was the first one out, and when the other boy came out he had his hands up and looked like no one I'd ever seen before. He was tall and slender with medium brown hair that was gelled forward into a single bang that covered half of his face. He was dressed in tight gray pants and a black turtleneck and looked to be about the same age as I was. He was extremely handsome (what I could see of his face) with strong features and gorgeous deep emerald green eyes.  
  
We stared at each other for the longest time and I could feel and emptiness in him, a void that longed to be filled, and for some reason I wished I could be the one to fill that space. Don't ask me why, I just want to. Can something feel so right yet so wrong at the same time? He is a male after all and so am I. Yet I can't stop thinking about his eyes and how handsome he is. Then I thought OZ might be sending re-enforcement's, so I invited him back to my mansion to repair our Gundams, to get some rests and a bite to eat (since it was around lunch time). He agreed and we left.  
  
As the day progressed, the young man (for he won't tell me his name) and I talked. It wasn't your traditional way of talking, it was more of I asked a yes or no question and he either nodded or shook his head. I could tell he had a lot of secrets and planned on keeping them, just that, secrets. Although I don't think it's his nature to talk much anyway, for his whole manner screamed of a calm silence that observed anything and everything.  
  
We were having tea in the East Wing Study, Since it has a magnificent view and it's where I keep my instruments. When I'm finished with afternoon tea I like to practice my violin. It helps calm my nerves and gets my mind away from the war. When I finished my tea I went over the cabinet next to the piano on the left side of the room and took out my violin and began to play. After awhile I started to work on a song I was composing when my guest went over to the cabinet and removed the flute and started to play. He followed the song perfectly as if he had written it. The song was astounding and it made me wonder where he learned play as exquisitely as he looked. So tall and proud, calm and confident and incredibly handsome.  
  
Unfortunately the song had to end, for it was almost time for dinner. So I went to the cabinet and gently placed my violin in it's spot and laid the bow at its base, and he returned the flute to its proper place. And then at the same time we turned and there we were, face to face, our noses touching and mouths dangerously close. Then the next thing I knew his soft lips were gently pressed against mine and gradually the pressure increased. Then I felt his tongue lightly trace my lower lip, causing a sensation so exquisite that I parted my mouth to moan. He slowly slid his tongue into my mouth, giving me plenty of time to stop if I wanted to. Our tongues met shyly at first, then grew bolder and entwined. His strong arms snake around my waist as mine wrapped around his neck pulling our bodies closer. The sensations in my mouth and of having his warm, hard body pulled taut against mine was phenomenal. I had never felt so wonderful in all my life; I never wanted the feeling to end. Though much to my dismay it had to, because I was on the verge suffocating. He carefully pulled away and I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw were two large pools of green with a look of surprise that mirrored my own, for I'd never kissed a man before, much less one I had just meet. At the same moment we both looked around and noticed the position we were in and untangled our arms and stepped away making a silent promise not to tell.  
  
For the remainder of the day we acted as though nothing had happened and avoided each other like the plague. The only times I saw him after that was at dinner and even then we didn't talk. They way he eats is intoxicating, he is so careful and perfect. Form the way he sits to the way he holds his knife and fork and even the way he chews. It is all just so perfect and delightful to watch (couldn't help myself, He was just so hansom and a wonderful kisser) That is all I've been able to think about since this afternoon. Is there something wrong with me? Am I gay? I never thought I was, but I can't help being attracted to this tall dark stranger. Well it is late and I hear someone coming down the hall. It must be Rashid coming to check on me, so I must go.  
-Quatre  
  
TBC...  
  
----------- I'm sorry this is so short, but I promise the next part will be longer. Oh and please, please, please review. Your reviews make me feel like my stories are worth writing. Basically you review - I continue writing. It's simple. 


End file.
